


Where Are You Trying to Be?

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rose has to blink a couple times to convince herself she's not a hallucinating from lack of sleep when she sees a girl in a fluffy pink bathrobe walk past the opening to the hanger.





	Where Are You Trying to Be?

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "swimming, bathing, or washing." Title from the similar BSG scene between Billy and Dee, because for some reason that's still in my head after all these years.

Rose has to blink a couple times to convince herself she's not a hallucinating from lack of sleep when she sees a girl in a fluffy pink bathrobe walk past the opening to the hanger. But when she peeks around the door and down the hall, there she is: short fuzzy robe, flip-flops, fine brown hair done up in a knot on top of her head.

“Um, excuse me?” Rose calls before she convince herself not to. “Are you lost?”

The other girl whirls, a bath caddy in her arms and uncertainly in her blue eyes. “Um. Yes?”

“What, ah, which barracks division are you from?” Rose asks. She tears her eyes away from the V of the robe on the girls chest. She's gorgeous, but Rose inst' some kind of creep. The girl catches her look and pulls the garment a little closer, though it seems to be more for Rose's benefit than her own.

“Pilots,” she says. “I just transferred onto this base, so I'm not quite sure of my way around yet.”

“Oh. All you have to do is go north out of that section, turn down the corridor to the right before you reach the laundry facilities, and the refreshers are right there.”

“Well now I just feel silly.” The girl flushes, and it's a good look on her. She steps forward and offers her hand. “I'm Tallie, by the way. Tallie Lintra.”

“Rose Tico,” Rose says automatically, taking her hand. It's surprisingly soft for that of a pilot and Resistance fighter.

“Nice to meet you, Rose.” The smile Tallie gives her is so genuine it makes Rose's chest feel warm. “I'll have to get you to give me a tour sometime when I'm not half naked.” Then she actually winks before turning to head toward the refreshers.

Rose can only stare as she leaves, face beet-red. She has very little idea what just happened – but she can't say she didn't like it.


End file.
